1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welding equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved device which is capable of carrying various types of welding torches during a use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of welding torch holding and guiding devices is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,841, which issued to Gutlheber et al on July 11, 1972, discloses such a device. The apparatus illustrated in this patent is representative of a number of known prior art devices and includes the use of a wheeled carriage movable along rails mounted on a workpiece. While being functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that this apparatus lacks flexibility of use due to the necessity of utilizing prepositioned rails.
Another device of interest is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,412, which issued to Watanabe, et al on May 4, 1982. Disclosed in this patent is a motor-driven welding machine capable of carrying a welding torch along a cutting line, and associated carriage wheels permit selected steering of the apparatus. While also most likely functioning in its intended manner, a review of this patent will reveal that the apparatus disclosed therein is substantially complex in design which would of course result in substantial manufacturing expenses. These high costs of manufacture are most likely the reason that this device has met with little or no commercial success.
As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved welding torch holding and guiding devices wherein such devices can be inexpensively manufactured while being efficient and reliable in their operation. In this respect, the present invention addresses this need.